


Like a fool（See you again）

by Sa_tzu



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa_tzu/pseuds/Sa_tzu
Summary: 第一人称瑜视角.短篇虐文.另类he.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 6





	Like a fool（See you again）

我收拾东西时从衣柜里翻出了那件尘封已久的黑色皮衣，当时闪着亮光的衣服如今已经失去光泽，如果对那个人的记忆与感情也可以像这件衣服一样蒙尘被遗忘或许就不会落得这么个结局了吧，可惜没有如果，她是生如夏花般灿烂的人，哪怕只出现一次，便足以让我刻骨铭心。

紗夏欧尼，  
你还好吗？  
你告诉我要珍惜眼前的事物。  
我努力去做了。  
可没有你，我已经学不会珍惜二字。  
我走遍了天涯海角，  
都再没寻到过夏花的灿烂。  
我才明白，  
失去你，  
我的人生就永远没了夏天。  
我生来是台南人，  
离不开夏天。  
所以，  
湊崎紗夏，  
我决定来找你了。  
虽然你对我说的最后一句话是，  
子子，我不爱你了哦。  
但我相信，  
只要我一出现在你面前，  
你肯定会立马冲上来抱住我，  
那时，  
我会狠狠回拥你，  
然后凑到你的耳边，  
告诉你，  
紗夏欧尼，我永远爱你。

说起来，第一次见她的时候，我不仅对她提不上喜欢甚至是有点厌恶。

她是父亲派来保护我的保镖，可惜当时的我把保护当成了监视。后来我曾无数次回想，如果当时能对她好一点，再好一点，是不是就不会有之后的这些伤痛了。

她笑着对我说，周小姐，您好。我却连正眼都没看她。父亲不着痕迹地皱了眉头，却没多说我什么，只转过身朝着她说，子瑜是很有礼貌的孩子来的，今天大概是不舒服，湊崎小姐您多担待。这孩子不善言辞，不太会表达自己，接下来的一段日子辛苦您了。她微微低头，说着，周先生放心，我一定会保护好小姐的。保护？是，后来我才明白，真的是保护，想到这里我的心开始熟悉地抽疼，我又后悔了。

我对所有人都温润谦和，礼让三分，唯独对她冰冷无情，恶劣至极。  
我明明在心里对她日渐生情，无数次被她逗笑，却从未表现出来，让她徒增遗憾。

周子瑜，你真的对不起她。

我记得她睁着大眼睛可怜巴巴地开口，紗夏真的很喜欢浅色发系，这次的粉发是花了好长时间才做好的，周小姐放心，如果嫌扎眼的话紗夏可以戴上帽子，您可不可以不要让紗夏重新染发？其实发色什么的也没什么关系，当时的我明明毫不在意，却偏偏因为想挑刺而拒绝了她的请求，逼着她染回了黑色。

我记得她极其害怕电闪雷鸣，夏日里总会有突如其来的雷暴天气，她在看到窗外的闪电后嘴唇煞白，轰隆隆的巨响传来，她竟然浑身发抖哭了出来，我留意到她的动静，嘲笑开口，连雷阵雨都怕还能保护我？她没有回答，却走了过来，沿着沙发坐在我脚边的毛绒地毯上，紧紧贴着我小腿，我踢她几脚她也不离开，我索性不再管她。

我记得她特别讨厌吃豆子，在偶尔发现这个事实后我特意嘱咐她说自己这段时间爱上了豆子这样食材，让她每一顿饭都做全豆宴，还带着她一起吃。她举起筷子三次又放下三次，对我说，周小姐，我可以不吃吗，实不相瞒我吃不了豆子这种东西。我内心冷笑起来，亲自舀起一勺红豆粥送到她嘴边，我喜欢吃的你也得适应不是吗，不然万一在外面吃饭被下了毒怎么办，你得保护好我呐。她捏住自己鼻子蹙眉咽了下去，那顿饭她吃了很多。一周后她已经可以面无表情地接受所有豆类食物，我失去了兴致，遂就此作罢。

有一天晚上我在朦胧的月色里看着那个睡在地上的身影，鬼使神差道，父亲给了你多少钱？让你心甘情愿时刻跟在我身边受我欺负。那个身影动了动，片刻后传来回应，很多很多钱，多到可以放下尊严。我发出嘲讽的笑声，挖苦她，真是一个低俗的女人啊，尊严也可以拿钱来换取，好啊，我家给你那么多钱，我一定会好好待你的。

很久很久以后，我才知道，她是整个大阪府最厉害最优秀最神秘的用心棒。这样的人，怎么会是钱那种俗物就可以驱使得了的呢？

可惜当时的我并不知道。

特保是给雇主提供完全性安保服务的职业。对于我来说，这就意味着二十四小时之内我都可以折磨她，只要我愿意。身手那么好的人，却主动敛去锋芒，任我折辱。钱啊，真是万能的东西。

她后悔过吗？接下这个工作，之前肯定查过很多资料吧，以为我是一个良善懂事的人，以为会很轻松起码在我这里很轻松就可以赚到那么多钱，没想到却见识到了我最恶劣的一面，没想到却承受了我那么多的欺凌。无所谓，她的想法和我有什么关系，我就是要让她后悔当时和父亲一起做下要监视我的决定。

你连尊严都不要了，那再给我一样东西吧。  
什么？  
你的身子。  
周小姐，一定要这样吗。  
要，那些对待仆从的把戏我玩腻了，我想尝尝你的味道。  
我会失望的。  
你怎么样与我何干？你一个伺候我的保镖，能和我上床不应该感到荣幸吗？我还没后悔你失望什么？  
……子瑜，别……别这样对我。  
我呸，少这样叫我，今天你上也得上，不上也得上，要不你就给我滚蛋。  
……好，周小姐，我给你。

怎么回事……和我想的不一样啊，难道钱真的重要到可以让女生放弃自己最宝贵的东西？还是这个女人已经不堪到无视自己的贞洁了……

没有怜惜，至少上床之前我是这么想的。可当我看到她隐忍的眉头和额上的薄汗时，我还是心疼了。这个人身上怎么都是疤啊，那些疤痕我看不懂来历，却平添了我的不忍。这是我第一次和别人发生关系，我再坏都没有坏到可以肆无忌惮夺走别人身子的地步，所以到了最后一步我放弃了。没想到她却拉住我一使劲送了进去，我被吓了一跳，陌生的触感让我瞬间抽出自己手指，指尖果然是染血的红色。我很生气，这算什么，撒旦都后悔了天使却不准他反悔？刚想开口辱骂，我却看到了她眼角滑下的那滴泪，晶莹剔透。她睁开双眼，眸里满是莫名的情绪，哀伤？痛苦？欣慰？解脱？迷茫？当时的我一无所知。留意到她朱唇轻启，以为她要说些什么，我竟生出些许期待，可到最后她也一句话都没说。

后来无数个孤身一人的夜晚里，我回想过去，紗夏欧尼当时是想说什么呢？我不知道。

湊崎紗夏是最了解周子瑜的人，可惜，周子瑜并不了解湊崎紗夏。

可能我是一个很保守的人，那晚过后我无法再对她如先前那般，慢慢的我接受了身边有个人一直跟着我的事实，虽然被人全天候监视依然让我厌恶至极。

事情的转机发生在两周后，我第二次见到她流血，还是在晚上。

我睡觉向来很沉，细小的动静根本无法察觉到，当一声沉闷的重物落地声将我从梦里惊醒，我本能地坐起身环顾四周。

黑漆漆一片，什么都看不清楚。

喂，湊崎紗夏？

我在这儿……

和平时的声音不太一样，我赶紧把灯打开，面前的场景像是出现在电影里的画面。

地毯上横躺着两具穿着一身黑的尸体，窗户大张，窗帘在夜风里被吹得沙沙作响，我终于看到了她，靠坐在我床边的地上，乱发垂至锁骨，嘴角流出一道血痕，身上衣服被利器划得七零八碎。

狼狈吗？  
她噙着笑开口，却说出如此不合时宜的话。

应该是狼狈吧。可是我不得不承认，这样的她好美，有一种人，哪怕看起来再狼狈不堪，却总有种打动人心的气质。湊崎紗夏，大概就是这样的人。

我想要扶起她到床上。

她却不从。

很快我知道了原因，她的背后都是血，殷红，浓烈，刺眼，还在不停往外渗出，像是鲜活的生命力被无形之手重重抽走。

我写不下去了。  
悔恨要淹没掉我了。  
当时的我怎么就没看懂这盛大明显的预示。

周子瑜。  
你欠她的，  
又何止是一条生命。

是被薄刃匕首不小心划伤的。  
不算大伤。

韩国的伏天很热，伤口得勤换药。几天后她裸着上半身坐在我床上，抱膝背对我，竟还有些颤抖，我轻笑出声，抬手扶住她肩头，给她背后的伤口上药。

你害怕我给你上药？  
没有啊。  
那你刚才抖什么？  
嗯？我没有抖啊。  
……你这身上怎么这么多疤？  
啊？我不知道呀。  
…………不想说算了。

气氛又安静下来，上好药后我给她披上三角巾，将她转过身在前胸打结，手指不小心触到柔软的部位，我亲眼看着那两颗红色小茱萸在我面前挺立，她的身材真的很好。

做完这些我抬头看她，才发现她扭头朝向别处，大概是害羞得厉害，侧脸红扑扑的。她的鼻梁真的很挺，在灯光下这样看起来简直比古希腊的雕塑都要立体，或许她祖上有西方人的血脉吧。她的瞳仁是透明泛黄的，就好像是亿万年前自然形成的松脂琥珀，历经岁月迁徙，比星辰更加珍贵独特，漂亮百倍。

我有点动心了，情不自禁地凑过去吻上她的侧脸。

她没有反抗。

于是我又转移到她唇边，沿着她丰润的唇线轻吻，然后启开唇缝，小心翼翼地探入进去。

我不敢让她躺下，所以我把她抱进了怀里，让她分开腿跪坐在我的大腿之上。

和第一晚的记忆不一样，或许是她在我的眼神里看到了动情，这晚的她顺从又配合，让我心生出更多兴奋，爱不释手。

最后我们累极了，她侧卧在我身上，我的两根手指还留在她体内，昏昏沉沉下，我伸出左手揽住她，就这样睡了过去。

这是我与她之间最美好的记忆。

我突然想起名著《西游记》里有个词，叫事不过三。第一次，第二次，所以没有第三次，第三次流血就是永别。

肉体的结合只不过是一种调剂，我们没有相爱。她依然是睡在我卧室地上的小保镖，而我依然是走在她身前的大小姐。

你是不是也在疑惑我当时到底有没有爱上她？我不知道。我承认我有动心，可是我没有说出口。没有交流沟通的复杂感情沉淀在各自心底，这样的两个人怎么可能相爱？

一个月后我和她大吵了一架。

她其实从没对我摆过脸色，唯一的那次是我想一个人去和很亲近的朋友们聚会，所以我让身边人配合我演戏逃过了她的跟随。我在包厢里开心唱歌的时候，她推门闯入，我能看出来，她很生气，大概就像一根火柴，遇火即着。可惜当时的我不仅觉得自己一点错都没有，甚至还无比讨厌她竟然这么快就找到了我。你在我身上安了追踪器吗？她不理我，坐在我身边举瓶喝着伏特加。我被无视了，怒火冲上头，你聋了吗听不到我问你？不听话就给我滚！她抬起头注视我，没有。我愣了几秒才想通她在回答什么，所以你是狗吗可以闻到主人的味道这么快就跟来这儿。音乐声音刚才就停了，我愤怒讥讽的话音因为离话筒很近的缘故响遍整间屋子，所有人都在看她。我从她的眼睛里读出了失望，她放下酒瓶举起手掌，应该是想扇我一耳光吧，但她没有，只是抚摸了几下我的脑袋，然后靠在沙发背上一动不动。想到这儿我抬手抽了自己一巴掌，紗夏欧尼当时心里很痛苦很难受吧，我宁愿她真的动手打我，她怎么就可以做到对我这么好，我不值得，真的。

人生中最遗憾的事就是不懂得珍惜，然后永远失去机会。

立秋前一天，绝日，永远绝了我生命里的夏日。

她和不知道从哪里冒出来的几个人影交缠在一起，我终于见识到了那晚她为什么会受伤。锋利的刀刃贴着人体划过，以一敌四，她都不落下风，我第一次知道她原来和我完全不一样。

突然她朝我冲来，脸上是我从没见过的恐惧，子弹射在她身穿的防弹衣上，我逃过一劫。

援兵到了。

我还来不及庆幸就眼睁睁地看着她朝后倒了下去，等我回过神来跪倒在她身边，她一直在喃喃自语，我凑过去听到她说，抱抱我好不好。

我把她抱进怀里，她背后的窟窿一直在流血，像关不住的水龙头一样，我怎么堵都还在流，我的泪开始像她的血一样拼命往出涌。

湊崎紗夏！你给我挺住！等医生来！你不准走掉！！！

我从没有那么大声嘶吼过，泪水呛进我嘴里，苦得让我快要说不出话了。

我看到我的泪珠落满她整张脸，她一张嘴，夹着淤血的殷红触目惊心。

她眼神涣散起来，每说出一个字就涌现出更多带有碎块的红色液体。

子  
子  
我  
不  
爱  
你  
了  
哦

我如遭雷击。

一个人怎么会流那么多血？子弹不是被防弹衣挡住了吗？她那么厉害的人现在为什么会倒在血泊里一动都不能动啊！！！

她死了。  
没有死在替我挡的子弹之下。  
但也没有差别。  
她冲过来的时候太过专注。  
被泛着银光的三棱刺刀从后背贯穿至胸腹。  
内脏碎裂失血过多而亡。  
她终究是保护了我。  
用生命的代价。

一个星期后我抱着她漂洋过海回了大阪，火化都没来的两个好友在机场接我，我其实是有点生气的，但我又有什么脸朝她生前的好友发脾气，所以我一言不发。她俩大概也在生我的气，换了我的好友为救别人而死，我也不会给他好脸色看的。

我们去了一心寺，纳骨后我本想就此离开，她们却又要带我去另一个地方。

是四天王寺。

紗夏走之前和我们在这里求了签，是凶签，那签子现在应该也还在这里。  
我们不让她走，明知凶多吉少，何苦远渡重洋。  
她却说，不管什么时候都得向前冲呐，你俩不懂一见钟情，她很危险，我得去保护她。  
你不明白，这里的签很灵，几乎是必死的预兆，我们怎么可能亲眼看她去送死。  
可是紗夏太聪明了，我们没拦住。  
留下的信里她嘱托了后事，她说她不想被埋在土里，就把她安置在故土的骨塔里就好，可以安心。  
嗯，明明自己都相信了那个凶签却还是义无反顾地去了。  
她没让我们带你来这儿。  
可是我们觉得你有必要知道这些。  
周子瑜，紗夏让我们对你说的最后一句话是。  
珍惜眼前的事物。  
就此别过吧，祝你安好。

她俩一人一句的韩语发音带着浓重的关西腔，和紗夏欧尼的标准韩语差很多，可我还是全部都听懂了。我立在寺庙门口久久不能动弹，风吹过来有点冷，我才从脸上摸到熟悉的触感，嗯，不知不觉间，我又落泪了。

之后我努力听从她的话，如行尸走肉般游遍世界，却再也无法唤醒那颗鲜活跳动的心脏。

我熬过两年的时间。

我撑不下去了。

紗夏欧尼，对不起，我还是个不听话的混蛋。

于是我写下了这篇遗言，放进你第一眼看到的那个漂流瓶里，然后穿上初见时紗夏欧尼穿的那件皮衣抱着瓶子一起沉入了大阪旁边的濑户内海。

湊崎紗夏其实一点都不聪明，她是个大傻瓜，她不知道宿命是无法改变的。

相传俄耳浦斯为了再见欧律狄克不惜自己的性命一路过关斩将下到阴间，他明明已经成功了却还不满足于此，竟想要和爱人一起回到人间，最后他一无所有，化作天上的天琴座与地下的爱人永远分离。

我不是神，我只想和她在一起，无论身处何处。

紗夏欧尼，我来见你了。

你想我了吗？  
我好想你。


End file.
